The Daughter Of Who Now?
by Bella The Beauty
Summary: Another Kid. Another Orphan. Another Demigod. And Maybe another Hero? Meet Bella. She came to New York to find her birth parents. Finding a camp full of demigods was not on her to do list. And neither was becoming a "traitor".
1. Not Another Snakethingy

Ugh. I just had to fall on another crack in the pavement, didn't I? Well that's London for you. Pollution, history and old stuff. Every ADHD child's dream. _Yippee!_

I know what you're thinking, a kid alone on the streets of London. _This situation looks grim. _But _don't worry_ I have this under control. Totally under con…

Shit. You know things are bad when a bunch of ugly snake-people appear behind you, don't you? Friggin Life. Once in school they asked to to describe life to aliens. Naturally I described life a bitch_. _Some people think I'm messed up. Not _really._

"Hissss." That's all that the ringleader of the weirdo snake woman group does. They seem to be totally helpless. Of course that's _before _the trash talk. And let me remind you they _suck_ at trash talk.

"Oooh, we've got a little demigod snack for us tonight don't we girls? She says. She takes out some lipgloss before smearing it onto her dry lips with a snarl. She looks like a _retarded dog_. Another collective hiss from the pack. Just another pack idiots in my way.

"You know ladies there happens to be a fine spa just three blocks away. You look like you need to freshen up." No lie. They smelt like tuna and death. Mmmmmm! _Delishious!_

"Ooooh" One of the minions gasp "where, where, where?" She twists around furiously as if trying to find it. _Just as easy as the last. _A small smirk finds its way to my face.

"Girls she's going to trick us, remember our motto?" _Damn. Not as easy as I thought_. Like trained puppies they obediently reply with a double clap "The team is everything and the captain makes the calls" Fudge. I hate you life. One minute your like: Huh, today was a pretty good day, but then life has to be like, whoops one sec. And _bam!_ Instant buzz kill. But of course I had to be here just minding my own business when this happened.

" So girls you all up for a little snack?" Another hiss. Like I said.. _Totally_ under control, because I am a total genius.

So what do I do you ask? I run for it. Quickly I run around the corner, dodging round the corner like a bullet. I just need to make it to the airport.

Thankfully a cab appears around the next corner and I lose them. So now I'm in a safe cab. Maybe I should introduce myself, though I can't tell you some things. Some really key things. You know like my name. Where I'm from.

What I can tell you is that I'm a girl with golden blonde hair and a light tan, which's on the run from the authorities, mainly because I've run away from about two orphanages every year of my life. Oh, that's another thing I can tell you I'm... years old. I don't even kno. And my name is Bella. People tell me I look about thirteen. Maybe 14.

How do I know? That was the only thing that my parents left to me. A little tag dropped in a bundle of blanket that had been issued from the hospital.

2 months exactly, 4 pounds. Bella. That's _fricking_ it.

" That'll be twenty pounds miss' the cab says. Once I've paid I'm out and into Heathrow airport, where if I'm lucky I fly through to New York to try and track down my birth parents.

-Time skip-

I'm on a plane and trying not to hyperventilate. I'm on a plane. I try repeating the words to myself. _I'm on a nice, safe clean plane, where nothing will happen._

I sigh out in relief before letting my shoulders slump and my head hit the back of the chair. Cautiously I lift my head up and gaze around, because if any monsters are on this plane with me. Well… Things are gonna get ugly.

Okay this tactic isn't working on to the next. Distraction. I've got ADHD this should not be this difficult. Lets go back to the moment when I realized the orphanage knew who and where my parents were.

-Flash back-

Just another dreary day in an orphanage. You know until the teachers discovered my latest little… Surprise, yeah _surprise is a great word for it._ Well they weren't too happy about me spray-painting Candy's wall neon pink so naturally I was sent to the headmaster's office.

Well the point is after a lot of yelling he let something. Slip.

"No wonder your parents put you into an orphanage, you no good…" Key word _put. _No my parents were not dead. They had willingly and knowingly put me into a hellhole. That blow was _below_ the belt.

So that night I decided to take a little midnight strolls into the filing office, where all records are kept. Unfortunately for me, cabining files make a lot of noise when you close them. Soo, I only got to look at the location part of the file before the lights flickered on and I was led back to my room. New York here I come!

Let me tell you one thing. Maybe I haven't made this clear enough. Anything related to planes, airports, anything. I hate. So when that airplane landed safely (_hallelujah)_ I made it my personal business that I was off that death trap pronto. So like the pro that I am I well… I friggin' flew across the two fat guys sitting next to me like a boss before leaving that thing, along with two really fat assholes.

Okay here's the game plan.

Step 1. Get out of airport. Check

Step 2. Wander around New York and look for physical resemblances between

moi and other.

Step 3. Congratulate self by inviting self over to your possible parents house!

Step 4. Spend the rest of my days happy.

Okay, step 2 in motion. I decided not to go to any tourist attractions, mostly because if my parents lived here they would have already seen it. After getting a taxi and a map I decided to check out the mediocre areas, because judging by the state I arrived in (a they didn't give two shits or (b they didn't have two shits to give.

Oh life, why art thou such a bitch?


	2. Author's notice

Okay, guys. Can I just say I'm awfully, awfully, awfully sorry that this story was not good. And I'm going to rewrite this disgrace. I'm so sorry to all of you that followed and favorited this story.

Bella


End file.
